A Saiya-jin Sailor Senshi
by Midori-sama
Summary: Two Sons meet the new 'Superheros' in Satan City, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Will they find out that they are really their new best friends? And when a new evil threatens the Z-team, what will happen? D/S side romance.
1. Complaints of Life

Disclaimer:  
  
Piccolo: What's the point of these things anyway?  
  
Daaaaaaaaaad!  
  
Piccolo: *grumbles* Fine. She doesn't own anything except the idea of Keiko. So if you're even thinking of suing her, you'd have to go through *me* first. *snarls*.  
  
*huggles Piccolo* Tankiez!  
  
Piccolo: Yeah, whatever.  
  
  
  
BTW: Sorry, I don't have a beta OR a spell check, so PLZZZZZZ don't freak on me over that.  
  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Gohan: 16 (concieved somewhere between DB + DBZ) -well you already knew that, but oh well.  
  
Keiko: 13 (born shortly before the Radditz deal)  
  
Goten: 7 (concieved right before the Cell deal) -well you already knew that, but oh well.  
  
  
  
Most Definitely A/U. The Sailor Moon bit doesn't show up until next chapter... well only slightly. So sorry hardcore SM fans, but I'm more of a DBZ fan myself, but I like both. I'm pretty new to DBZ so don't kill me for mistakes, you can blame it on the A/Uness, 'k? And also, I haven't watched SM for a few good years, and I never liked the whole deal with the Inners and Outers. I stopped watching when you meet Uranus and Neptune, but I saw a FEW of those.... '*goes all anime facey* Puu! *grin*'  
  
I use a MIX of the Japanese and American names and words, like I call Usagi, Serena, while I'll call Jupiter, Makoto instead of Lita. Mamoru is Darien, I still haven't gotten use to calling him Mamoru yet. Minako is Venus; Nina. And Rei and Ami are both Rei and Ami. ^.^  
  
I use Vejiita for Vegeta, but Bulma instead of Buruma. But I'll use some japanese words in the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A short girl, looking to be around the age of maybe twelve or so, possibly older, was sitting at a table, shoving as much food as possible down her throat.  
  
"Pass the rice please," she said, accidentally spraying one or two of the people at the table with the food in her mouth. Chichi sighed, her daughter ate just like Goku... *great*. Gohan passed down a large bowl filled with rice while still shoveling food into his own mouth.  
  
Chichi sipped on her cup of tea as her children, Gohan, Goten, and Keiko. Keiko... she was the only Son child not to be named in the same fashon as Goku. Hers was the only name that didn't begin with a 'go'. Keiko. Keiko's name symbolized what Chichi *and* Goku wanted in a child. Training, studying, and practice. Chichi of course wanted Keiko to be intelligent like their Gohan, yet Goku wanted a child to train in the Martial arts as well, not to be held back by Chichi just becase she was a girl. Most important was the 'practice' bit in the meaning of her name. Both Chichi *and* Goku had put a lot of imporatance into practicing.  
  
They just thought Keiko would be a perfect name for their little girl.  
  
  
  
---Keiko's P.O.V.---  
  
Kami I was so hungry! 'Kaasan always makes the best food. But that's pretty much all she's good for around her. Cooking, cleaning, other 'woman' things. But I have to respect her... a little. I mean, you *have* to respect someone who can somehow take care of three demi-Saiyans all on her own.  
  
"Thanks for the great breakfast 'Kaasan." I stood up and ran up into my bedroom. I was really anxious today. Today would be the first day that I get to go to a public school. Gohan's as well. 'Kaasan, of course, is still babying Goten to where she won't let him go yet. Home-schooling for him! Ha! Gohan and I both had to endure it, so will he. That kid gets everything easy, never working towards anything. Fighting may nt be my cup of tea, but at least I still work at it. Hard too. Goten just takes everything as it comes, and it all comes easy. Can you believe it? A seven-year-old Super Saiyan.  
  
And all acount of 'Kaasan hitting the brat during a spar. Just *great*. I had to watch Cell's wrath and fury to finally turn. I thought I'd be the special one of the family, because I achieved Super Saiyan when I was eight. But no. The brat had to go and beat me to it. The only reason I'm special at all is because I'm a *girl*. I'm sick of being the 'little girl' of the family. When will they get it through their heads that *Goten* is the baby, and I'm just me, Keiko. Not 'the girl'. I hate how everyone views me.  
  
Bulma treats me like I'm so fragile that I'm going to break if the tiniest thing happens to me. 'Kaasan acts like nothing I do is right. "Keiko! Why can't you act more like your brother Gohan! Keiko! You need to set a good example for Goten!" It really pisses me off too. Vejiita treats me like some brat who isn't worth the air I breathe just because I'm probably the weakest inhuman Z-fighter. Gohan sees me as a nuisance, but not Goten. Just me, because I'm the *girl*. Piccolo acts like I'm not worth his time. I try to say hello to him and he doesn't even *acknowledge*me. Even when *Goten* says his hellos to him, Piccolo at least *grunts*. I don't get respect from *anybody*.  
  
I can't wait to start school. I turn around to finish packing my bookbag, when I spotted Goten. Holding *my* *journal*.  
  
"Gimme that, Brat," I said, glaring at Goten who was clutching at it, grinning. How the hell did he find it? Has he read anything yet? I really hope not. then again, he's so stupid that he probably couldn't read it if he tried.  
  
Sometimes I feel sort of bad for being so negative to everyone and so cruel to the little tyke, but I tried to be nice to everyone before for a while, and I just felt used. Like I was everyone's little doormat where they could just step all over me, wipe off their attitudes and problems on me, then not give a damn about what I said. I don't know why I'm even thinking of these things, I mean... I should be happy today, right? I can get away from... *here* for a while.  
  
"Goten, I *really*don't have time for your antics right now, I have to get to school. Please give me back the notebook," I sighed as I said this. Goten just jumped around singing his:  
  
"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! You ca-a-a-a-a-a-an't ge-e-e-e-e-e-et me!" song and dance routine.  
  
"Goten, if you give me the notebook *now*, I'll take you and trunks to the park and buy you an ice cream cone this weekend." I definitely had to take drastic measures. This was my last resort, the only thing that I could think of without any coffee.  
  
"'Kay Oneesan!" Goten chirped at me. I do have to admit, my little brother *is* adorable... when he isn't being a baby. The kid handed me back my journal which I quickly stuffed into my bookbag, grabbed my money pouch (I hate purses) and walked out of my bedroom.  
  
  
  
---Gohan's P.O.V.---  
  
"Hurry up Keiko! You don't want to be late to school on your first day, do you?" I yelled from outside the door, waiting for my little sister. She is always late for *everything*, honestly. And she is so vain. I mean, her hair normally sticks up, slightly less than ours, but still. She tells me she hates looking like a freak in public, so she uses so much hair crap that it hangs down, without the angular shaping. And her eyes. She has black eyes like us, but she went wasted her money on colored *contacts*. She has blueand purple ones, but because her eyes are so dark, they show up much darker than they would on a normal person.  
  
"Coming Gohan!" she skidded to a halt in front of me. "Sorry, Goten decided to act like a brat and steal my journal. I swear that kid is taking lessons from Trunks or something." Shge let out a small laugh as she hovered up in the air, ready to go.  
  
Sometimes Keko can really be annoying, but at times like this she isn't so bad. But I of course ignore her. Once in a while I feel a little bad about ignoring everything she says or does, but everytime I start getting along with her, 'Kaasan starts berating me for not setting a good example and such, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"Let's just go Keiko," I say, I really don't want to be late on our first day.  
  
---End P.O.V.---  
  
The two flew off to school, unaware of a small white colored cat hiding behind some bushes, watching and listening to everything they had done and said.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Serena, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei all meet Keiko, who is pretty much ecstatic over school starting.  
  
Darien and Gohan meet as well.  
  
Luna and Artemis have a short talk and a cat fight. 


	2. School Daze

TITLE: A Saiya-jin Sailor Senshi  
  
GENRE: Action + Romance  
  
AUTHOR: Midori-sama ( http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=179783 )  
  
STARTING DATE OF FIC: March 30, 2002  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
*hangs all over Gohan*  
  
Gohan: Ah! What do you want Midori?  
  
I want to own all the DBZ characters! Like you and Dad!  
  
Gohan: *sweatdrops* And you propose I make this possible HOW?  
  
Tell everyone that I own you.  
  
Gohan: Um... that doesn't sound right.... I mean, people might get the wrong idea and think that... you know.... *blushes wildly*  
  
Oh right.... Hmm, that *could* be a problem. Especially with Dad, he wouldn't like that one bit....  
  
Gohan: How about we just put a disclaimer here instead?  
  
GOHAN YOU'RE A GENIUS!!! *waits*  
  
Gohan: Well...?  
  
What?! You do it! I don't feel like it right now. *hums the corny Sailor Moon theme song*  
  
Gohan: Fine. She doesn't own anybody/thing except Keiko and she'd like to *own* Darien.... W"HAT! EW! Midori-chan!  
  
Tut tut tut... How many times must I tell you Gohan.  
  
Gohan: *sigh* Midori-SAMA. You're gross.  
  
I know. Is the disclaimer finished?  
  
Gohan: *nods* Yuh huh.  
  
Good. LET'S GO! *drags Gohan around a DBZ Museum that I created*....*or not*.  
  
  
  
RATING: PG-13 for swearing.  
  
  
  
BTW: Sorry, I don't have a beta OR a spell check, so PLZZZZZZ don't freak on me over that.  
  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Gohan: 16 (concieved somewhere between DB + DBZ) -well you already knew that, but oh well.  
  
Keiko: 13 (born shortly before the Radditz deal)  
  
Goten: 7 (concieved right before the Cell deal) -well you already knew that, but oh well.  
  
  
  
Most Definitely A/U. The Sailor Moon bit doesn't show up until next chapter... well only slightly. So sorry hardcore SM fans, but I'm more of a DBZ fan myself, but I like both. I'm pretty new to DBZ so don't kill me for mistakes, you can blame it on the A/Uness, 'k? And also, I haven't watched SM for a few good years, and I never liked the whole deal with the Inners and Outers. I stopped watching when you meet Uranus and Neptune, but I saw a FEW of those.... '*goes all anime facey* Puu! *grin*'  
  
I use a MIX of the Japanese and American names and words, like I call Usagi, Serena, while I'll call Jupiter, Makoto instead of Lita. Mamoru is Darien, I still haven't gotten use to calling him Mamoru yet. Nina, Venus, I call Minako. And Raye and Amy are both Rei and Ami. ^.^  
  
I use Vejiita for Vegeta, but Bulma instead of Buruma. But I'll use some japanese words in the fic.  
  
BTW: I *have* fan art of Keiko, I just need a scanner. I'll try doing one on my computer though. I have fairly good ones of Midori-sama.  
  
(Don't ask about the 'sama' bit, she likes to think she's all high and mighty and important)  
  
Midori: But I am!  
  
Me ^.^: Ugh. *sweatdrops* Lookatthetime!Timetowrite,ohyesitis! *runs away from a VERY mad Midori-sama muse*  
  
  
  
  
  
UGH! Sorry for my incredibly long starter, but I'm DYING here. I have almost NO patience and I canNOT WAIT to get out the whole BIG part of the plot. *faints from hyperventilating too much*  
  
I hate it when I do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: School Daze  
  
The two Sons [AN: Gahz that sounds weird. 'Cause Keiko's a girl.... n/m. I'm probably confuzzlng everyone.] flew swiftly through the mountain region until they reached the city. To avoid suspicion, they landed just outside the Satan City and West Capitol border.  
  
"Gohan, we have like, forty-five minutes until we have to be at school, so I'm going to grab me a frappacino, do you want anything?" the girl asked her older brother, who was glancing at his watch as she spoke.  
  
"Uh... no thanks. Just make sure you hurry Keiko." She nodded as she sprinted off to the nearest coffee-shop. Time would be Gohan's biggest worry. First, he would have to drop Keiko off at the Satan City/ West Capitol junior high school. Gohan wasn't exactly sure of the name though. Then he would have to make his way, on foot mind, to Orange Star High School.  
  
Almost five minutes later, Keiko came running back, her cold and sugary coffee drink in her hand, and a novel in the other. Chichi had always badgered her children about reading, but Keiko took it too far. every minute she could she would spend with her nose in a book, and most of them Chichi didn't even approve of her reading.  
  
Gohan had rarely been into the two cities before, but Keiko would fly there almost every afternoon. She would get a coffee, as Chichi wouldn't allow her to drink any, and would head off the library where she had gotten and unnoficial 'job'. She helped out the old librarian and the old lady paid her fifteen dollars a day, as she didn't really need the money she earned. The old woman was rich, really rich. Gohan was the only person who knew about his sister's little 'job' and going into the city. In fact, according to Chichi, Keiko had never stepped foot in the city.  
  
"Hurry it up hitonakase!" [annoyance] Gohan barked at his sister. Keiko lifted up her head and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yeah... school. I *can* get there on my own you know," she said trying to convince him. "Oh!" Keiko said, suprised [Crap! I can't spell... *moans* And to think that I went to the city-wide spelling bee!] to see an adorable cat hiding behing a trash receptical. "Oh it's so cute!" she cooed, picking up the squirming black cat.  
  
"Let go of the cat, gaki. [brat] Fine," Gohan sighed in defeat, "you go to school on your own, but if 'Kaasan finds out, I'll just tell her *you* ran off on me."  
  
Keiko sighed. It figured. If someone were to be blmaed for anything around the house, it would be Keiko. If Gohan did poorly during a test their 'Kaasan gave him, it would be becaus Keiko had been too noisy. If Goten broke something while Gohan was watching him, Keiko would get in trouble because she shoud have been paying more attention to her little brother.  
  
"Whatever," she started walking in the direction of the junior high school, the book now back in her bookbag, and her frappacino drained and in the trash can. She still held the poor kitty up by her chest, trying to inspect whether or not it was hurt. Gohan took off for Orange Star High.  
  
"Well you don't look hurt, koneko. [kitten] And you don't look like some noraneko.... [alley cat] You must belong to someone then.... Hn. I really don't have the time to go searching for your owner now, so sorry little neko. [cat] I guess you're on your own agai-" Keiko cut herself off of what she was saying, now having noticed a small cresent moon shape on the cat's head.  
  
"What on earth...?" Keiko reached out, and before the cat could react, she had placed a finger on the small moon. "Woah...." Keiko sudenly fell down, dizzy. "What the hell was that?" The cat quickly gave her an odd look, almost worried, then jumped away and scurried off.  
  
---Keiko's P.O.V.---  
  
What the hell? I just... reached over to touch that little mark and... woah. I thin my head is about to fall off. I feel so woozy now, it was almost as if I was seeing someone's memory or something. Weird....  
  
I quickly blinked and stood up. Or at least I tried to, then fell straight back down to the ground again, only to be picked right back up again by a charming young man, probably around seventeen or so.  
  
"Ugh, thanks." I dusted off my pants, I refused to wear that silly short skirt for the school uniform, and looked again at the person who helped me and immediately did a double take. "Holy crap...." I whispered, almost inaudibly, but he heard me nonetheless. This guy was just in my flashback! Just... in different clothes. *Way* different clothes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me, seemingly concerned.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, I'm just realizing that I'm about to be late for school. Thanks again!" I said after gathering my bearings and giving him a smile. Score ONE for the big fat liar. I still had plenty enough time to get to school if I ran there.  
  
"Oh, it was no problem. What's your name?"  
  
"Keiko, look, I hate to be rude and everything, but I mean, I really need to get going." I said uncomfortably. This whole 'flashback' bit really creeped me out.  
  
"Oh, okay Keiko, I'm Darien Shields, nice seeing you." He just gave me a killer grin. If I wasn't so freaked right now, I'd probably swoon.  
  
"Bye!" I ran off pretty slowly, but it was fast for any normal human though. Then it hit me. This guy *couldn't* have been the one from that flashback or whatever it was. He said his name was Darien. Ha! The guy in my vision-y thing's namewas *Endymion*! Ha! I felt pretty good now, as long as I wasn't totally freaking over that guy, then school wouldn't be a problem for me today! Not at ALL!  
  
---End P.O.V.---  
  
Two cats, hidden behind a dumpster in an alley, were talking to each other.  
  
"Luna! Do you *really* think it could be her?" the white one known as Artemis asked. The black cat nodded.  
  
"It's possible, when she touched the moon on my head she suddenly felt dizzy and fell. And usually after someone gets a memory flash, that happens. And that only would have happened it she was HER! She could easily be Princess Kagako-sama."  
  
[okay, 'kago' means 'divine protection' but i'm not sure if Japanese has like, feminisms and males for words like spanish., so that's the name i'm going to use for the princess. deal with it.]  
  
"Hmm... I don't know, she didn't seem very princess-like when I was watching her at her home. In fact, she acted worse than most *kids* nowadays act."  
  
"Well does Serena act much like the Tsuki no Hime? [Princess of the Moon] She barely seems like she could hardly fill Princess Serenity's shoes, but she does it."  
  
"You *do* have a point... I suppose." this caused Luna to glare at him.  
  
"Artemis! I more than have a point! I am RIGHT!" she screamed loudly in his face.  
  
"Okay," he said meekly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I lied. I wasn't exactly positive on how their meeting would work, but NEXT time then Gohan will meet Darien, and Keiko will meet the girls.  
  
  
  
PLEASE R/R!!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WRITE!!! PLEASE TELL ME IF MY STORY IS ANY GOOD! 


	3. Author's Note - Muy importante-(and don'...

Grr, Argh. I'm on my third chapter and I *still* barely have an reviews.  
  
I swear, if I don't start getting some, I don't think I'll continue this. I hate doing something if people don't show that they appreciate it.  
  
On my other name, Nagini, for Harry potter stuff, I get plenty of reviews, mostly more than 30, even for my BAD fics. Now I know thirty isn't a lot, but I also know it's more than THREE!  
  
  
  
Now I'm not saying i need thirty freakin reviews, but it WOULD be nice to get like.... 5 per chapter. you know?  
  
  
  
*Thank you reviewers.* ^.^  
  
(And depending on the fic, SURE I'll read it ^.*)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer for chapter three so i dont have to write one later:  
  
I don't feel too well....  
  
Darien: What's wrong Midori-sama?  
  
My belly hurts... I think I had too much Kool-Aid.... Ugh.  
  
Darien: Want me to rub your tummy and make it feel better?  
  
*goes starry eyed* *drool* *nods*  
  
Serena: MAMO-CHAN!  
  
Darien: Uh... hi Usako. *sweatdrop*  
  
Serena + Darien: *runs around in circles, Serena with a baseball bat, trying to bonk Darien over the head*  
  
Well! While those two are playing tag, I'll just say the disclaimer. Or better yet! *snaps fingers* YAMCHA!  
  
Yamcha: Yes, what is it Midori-sama?  
  
I want you to read the disclaimer.  
  
Yamcha: Oh thank you Master, for finding a worthless and horrible, cheating, nasty, jerk of a slave of yours worthy enough to read your wonderous disclaimer!  
  
*sweatdrop* Yeah whatever, I'm just making *you* do it because Serena's going postal on Darien and my stomach hurts too much to do it myself.  
  
Yamcha: Oh.  
  
*dead silence*  
  
WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!  
  
Yamcha: Right! 'Mistress Midori-sama owns nothing except the idea of Keiko. If you feel like suing her, she won't give you the pleasure of beating the bakayarou, Yamcha, senseless with an anvil.' *sweatdrops*  
  
Good dog. Now LEAVE!  
  
Yamcha: *scampers off*  
  
It's *so* hard to find good losers willing to be my slave nowadays.  
  
Me ^.*: *sigh* Sometimes I worry about that muse....  
  
  
  
If all goes well in this chappie:  
  
SAILOR MOON shows up!  
  
Serena and her friends all meet up with Son Keiko.  
  
Darien meets Son Gohan in Orange Star High.  
  
Gohan meets Videl.  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be a GOHAN chapter. ALL ABOUT GOHAN! ^.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!: Did anyone besides me notice a major boo-boo? *smirks*  
  
I started the fic about two years prior to the Buu Saga, yet I accidentally said that Goten was both concieved right before Cell, yet also said he was SEVEN here. Whoopsie.  
  
And so to fix this major owchie, I am making TWO changes.  
  
  
  
GOHAN: 16 (born between DB + DBZ)  
  
KEIKO: 13 (born before Radditz bit)  
  
GOTEN: 5 (BORN a little bit before Cell came)  
  
TRUNKS: 5 (Only a couple months older than Goten)  
  
DARIEN: 18  
  
--------------- } I always thought Darien to be five years older than Serena. If not, oh well.  
  
SERENA: 13  
  
MAKOTO, MINAKO, AMI, REI: 13  
  
VIDEL: 16 (slightly older than Gohan)  
  
ANDREW: 17  
  
  
  
That's it for now, but if I think up more later that should be clarified, I'll bring 'em up.  
  
  
  
DUDES! I MADE ONE *very* CRUDE PICCY OF KEIKO!!!! You can find it here:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
http://www.geocities.com/My_Fan_Art_Dude  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There WILL be a scene in this fic with that depiction, and I'll label it as such when the time comes.  
  
And there is a pic of my muse/charrie, Midori-sama, Piccolo's daughter.  
  
It's a scene from the fic that I'm currently writing called 'Star Gazer', which is a DBZ fic mainly about Gohan + Middy-sama's friendship, a Gohan/Videl get-together, and some touching Piccolo/Midori-Father/Daughter angsty moments. ^.^ Plus there is a little bit of Mirai no Trunks *hears all the girls scream in excitement and covers her poor ears*  
  
Owchiez.  
  
So far it's only in the notebook stage. Which usually means that it will never get typed. But maybe! (If it's good enough!)  
  
Anyhoo;  
  
  
  
*HOPEFULLY* you will get the update by the weekend. TECHNICALLY, im not supposed to be online..... but im SNEAKY! ^.^ 


	4. (Chapter 3.5.. sorta.) "It's a bird!" .....

BIIIIIIG APOLOGIES PEOPLE! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I spent my April vacation at my mother's house, but left this half of the fic here at my father's! SORRY!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN!!! So, here is chapter THREE POINT FIVE! (3.5)  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!!!!  
  
  
  
The rest of it will be up sooooon. (i hope) I have to do two.... no Three projects by the end of the week, so this MIGHT be hard to right more on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudes, I have NO CLUE when Gohan's birthday is, so spare me with the rantin', 'k?  
  
Good.  
  
Gohan's B-Day = December 14  
  
Keiko's B-Day = February 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: "It's a bird!" ... "It's a plane!" ... "No you baka, it's the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Keiko hurriedly ran down the streets to *try* to get to school on time. Luckily, she had her Saiya-jin speed on her side, and she had a lot of sugar and caffiene already that morning. But in her rush, she accidentally ended up running *past* the junior high school.  
  
"Oh... whoops. Heh heh..." she muttered to herself, staring up at the faily large school. Stepping inside, she looked around for any signs that might indicate where the office might be. As far as she could tell, there was none, so she asked a short girl with her hair up in little buns at the top of her head, then the rest of the long blonde hair dropped by her sides, down to her knees.  
  
"Hi, I'm new here, I was wondering if you could tell me where the office is," Keiko asked her.  
  
"Oh hello!" the girl responded in a slightly squeaky voice. "Come on, I'll show you!" The blonde grinned as she pulled on Keiko's arm, tugging her down the corridor.  
  
The first word coming to Keiko's mind as the girl giggled, was 'Ditz'.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks, ja ne." Keiko said as they reached the junior high office and she pulled her arm away. Just as the blonde was leaving, she whirled around quickly.  
  
"By the way, my name is Serena, hope to see you around." Serena started to walk away when Keiko's manners that her mother hadground into her finally spoke up.  
  
"Oh, I'm Keiko. I hope to see you too." 'Oh great Keiko, now she'll think I want to be friends or something stupid like that,' she mentally snapped at herself. Keiko walked up to the desk to get her schedule and Serena walked to her homeroom class.  
  
*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*  
  
Gohan had just recieved his schedule and locker and such, and someone (he really wasn't sure as to *who* really) was leading him to his eleventh grade homeroom. Apparantly, Gohan was old enough to be in the eleventh grade, *and* his grades and entry exam *more* than qualified to let him 'skip' to that grade. Although, he wasn't technically 'skipping' a grade, considering he had never really been taught for just *one* grade at a time. Gohan and the Vice-Principal (Gohan's wonderful memory had finally kicked in as to who this guy was) stepped over to a classroom door.  
  
"Gohan, this will be your classroom," he started as he knocked on the door, "and you will spend the day in there, with different teachers switching at different times. You will leave for your lunch break, Study Hall, and your 'Enhancing' classes, such as Physical Education." Gohan nodded, taking this in as the door opened and a petite blonde professor stepped out of the classroom.  
  
"Yes Mister Takanaka? Oh, our new student, right!" The teacher smiled slightly as she opened her door. Mister Takanaka [a/n: don't ask ... *shruggs*] walked off, most likely back to his office. They stepped inside as the teacher said in a loud voice to the large classroom:  
  
"Class, we have a new student. His name is Son Gohan and he has scored almost a *perfect* score on his entrance exams, and hapens to be a straight- A student!" The teacher spoke enthusiastically, excited to have such an intelligent student among one of her classes.  
  
'Great, why don't you just introduce me as Nerd-Boy to everyone?' Gohan thought. He had picked up on the pessimistic thinking habits from his sister, and a few of her other characteristics had rubbed off on him a little as well. But other than that, he was still the quiet, yet happy and kind Son Gohan we all know and love. [a/n: Or at least you BETTER love him, because if you don't, Midori-sama might end up getting violent.... O_o]  
  
"Would you like to tell the class anything about yourself briefly?" The teacher prodded him.  
  
"Uh... my name's Gohan, my little sister, Keiko, just enrolled today in the eighth grade at the middle school, and both of us will be competiting at the Tenkaichi Boudakai, [a/n: don't bug me over bad spelling plz ^.^] and I pretty much just like martial arts." Gohan shrugged, not caring if anyone knew about him liking to fight, as long as they didn't know about him using ki-jitsu. [that *is* what the type of martial arts using ki is called, right?] It's not like he'd be going undercover as some superhero with pathetic poses or anything. [a/n: Sorry for so many a/n's, but "*giggles!*!" I can't contain myself!!!] "And that's about it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Hmm... Gohan, why don't you take a seat up-" but she was cut off by some ditzy blonde near the top of the class.  
  
"Yoohoo! New boy! Up here! There's an empty seat next to me!" she squealed.  
  
"Next to Erasa," the teacher finished and smiled slightly. Sitting next to the girl named Erasa, was a girl in large ponytails, and a blonde, long- haired boy who apparantly was trying to look tough. [*1*] Then, directly behind where Gohan was heading to sit, was another blonde boy, with a cheery smile on his face.  
  
[Note: This is Andrew. I have not watched SM for like.... AGES, so excuse me if most of the info on him is wrong. If it is, I'll either change it later or blame it on the A/Uness of the thing] 


End file.
